Culpable de Quererte
by AngieHeartCullen
Summary: Su vida no ha sido fácil, vivió de orfanato en orfanato, fue acusada por un crimen que no cometió. Ahora busca justicia. -Me engañaste... nos engañaste a todos.- pasó la mano despeinándose aún más su miró con ojos acusadores.-No te atrevas.- le grité.- Si de algo soy culpable es de quererte. Sumérgete en esta historia, de odio, mentiras, venganzas pero sobre todo amor. (Humanos)
1. Prefacio

**NESSIE POV**

_Siete años _

Siete años encerrada, tras estas malditas rejas por un crimen que no cometí, acusada sin pruebas de un asesinato, solo una persona que tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el momento y lugar equivocado.

**...FLASH BACK...**

**Desde que tengo memoria, no tengo padres, toda mi vida he estado de orfanato en orfanato por todo el país, lo máximo que duraba eran seis meses, a mí nunca me llegó a adoptar ninguna familia.**

**Al cumplir los dieciocho años me echaron de allí, era una noche fría, mis únicas pertenencias era una vieja chaqueta que ayudaba a mantenerme en calor y mi colgante, con las iniciales: R.C**

**Las calles estaban desérticas, todo mi cuerpo temblaba a causa de la lluvia y el frio, mis dientes castañeaban.**

**No tenía rumbo, solo iba buscando un lugar para cobijarme y poder pasar allí la noche cuando vi a lo lejos a unos hombres discutiendo acaloradamente, se veía que eran ricos porque tenían trajes que parecían hechos a medida, y entonces uno de ellos sacó un arma y se escuchó un disparo que hizo eco en medio de la silenciosa noche.**

**El hombre que disparó se marchó en su coche al ver que el otro caía al suelo, mi primer impulso fue correr para ver si aún seguía vivo. Y así lo hice. **

**Comprobé si tenía pulso arrodillándome a su lado, retirando el arma de un manotazo. Alguien debió de haber llamado a la policía porque se escuchaba las sirenas a lo lejos y la gente comenzó a aglomerarse a nuestro alrededor murmurando.**

**Me levanté como un resorte al escuchar aparcar los coches patrulla, yo estaba en medio de todo el follón.**

**Un policía se acercó al hombre, le tomó el pulso y negó con la cabeza.**

**-Está muerto.- declaró a sus compañeros y a todos los que estábamos allí.**

**-Ella estaba junto a él.- me señaló una señora.- Yo vi como estaba allí cuando sonó el disparo.**

**-Sí… pero… yo… no…**

**-Señorita, tiene que acompañarnos a la comisaría.- dijo una mujer policía joven.**

**-Yo no he hecho nada.- espeté.**

**-Solamente serán unas preguntas.**

…**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Y así fue como sin pruebas suficientes me declararon culpable, de un crimen que no cometí, me robaron siete años de mi vida. Después descubrí que el hombre que "supuestamente" asesiné se llamaba Billy Black, uno de los más influyentes empresarios, y claro que me iban a querer refundir en la cárcel.

_Si tan solo supieran que soy inocente… me dejaran explicarles._

Solamente hubo una persona que creyó realmente en mí y me apoyó, Emmett McCarty, quién se encargó de ser mi abogado y está haciendo todo lo posible por sacarme de este asqueroso lugar. Él cree en mi inocencia y eso me hace sentir bien.

-Renesmee, tengo la mejor noticia que te han dado en mucho tiempo.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hacía resaltar sus hoyuelos.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté contagiándome de la alegría que destilaba.

-Mañana tienes tu ansiada libertad.

_¡Nueva historia! Espero que les guste y prometo no dejar colgada mi anterior historia es solamente que no me viene la inspiración, pero prometo acabarla tarde o temprano._

_¡Muchos Besitos!_

Dejen sus reviews, con sugerencias, criticas, opiniones…


	2. Libertad

NESSIE POV

Después de haber hablado con Emmett de nuevo me llevaron a mi celda, no creía todavía que iba a estar en libertad, ¡Por fin! Después de tantos años encerrada volveré a ser libre, pero solo podré vivir con normalidad cuando encuentre al desgraciado que me refundió en este infierno. De no haber sido por Emmett no se qué hubiera sido de mí en estos momentos, estaría más sola.

Sonreí al recordar el día en que lo conocí.

…**FLASH BACK… (Hace siete años)**

**Los primeros días que pasé en prisión fueron los más duros de toda mi estancia, yo era como decían "carne fresca" de por aquí, la nueva a la que las otras presas atemorizaban. Ese día concretamente, Victoria, una presa que llevaba varios años encerrada y que se había ganado la fama de la abeja reina, y que nada más llegar ya me odiaba, y en varias ocasiones ya me lo había demostrado, era el horario de ducharnos, me dieron la ropa limpia, yo siempre quería ser la última en ducharme, porque no era la más "apreciada" entre las demás.**

**Cuando ya se ducharon la mayoría entré, me disponía a quitarme la ropa cuando escuché la voz de Victoria.**

**-Muñeca.- me llamó.- Pensé que estabas escondiéndote de mí.**

**-No te tengo miedo Victoria.- mentí.- Además no me gusta que me llames "muñeca", yo tengo mi nombre.**

_**Claro que le tenía miedo, muchísimo, pero no iba a llevarse el gusto de saberlo nunca.**_

**-Pues deberías.- sonrió maliciosamente.- ¿Y sabes por qué?**

**Tenía el brillo de maldad más intensificado que nunca en sus brillantes ojos azules. De atrás de su pantalón sacó una navaja. **

**-Por esto mismo muñequita.- acarició la navaja por mi cuello.-Y ahora que vas a morir, quiero que sepas que no es nada personal mi deseo de aniquilarte.**

**La empujé hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas para salir, pero cuando iba a cruzar la puerta me agarró del cabello y tiró hacia atrás quedando mi oreja pegada a su boca.**

**-Mala jugada, cobriza.- susurró.- ¿Unas últimas palabras?**

**-Si me vas a matar hazlo de frente.- me tragué el impulso de sollozar.**

**Me agarró bruscamente del brazo y quedemos frente a frente, pensé en volver a empujarla pero tan pronto como se me ocurrió ella lo adivino.**

**-Ni lo pienses muñeca.**

**Lo siguiente que sentí fue el cuchillo enterrándose en la parte derecha de mi abdomen con fuerza y sacarlo. Me llevé las manos a la herida y se mancharon de sangre.**

_**Sangre**_

**Lo último que vi fue a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de cabello color caramelo golpeando a la pelirroja para apartarla de mi lado.**

**Días después me desperté en el hospital, y ahí fue cuando conocí a Emmett, el hijo adoptivo de Esme, que fue la señora que me salvó de morir a manos de esa mujer.**

**-Buenos días.- dijo un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello negro y ojos azules.- Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty y voy a ser tu nuevo abogado.**

**-No necesito ningún abogado, yo no soy una criminal.- me crucé de brazos.- De verdad que no soy una asesina.**

**-Te creo.- le miré fijamente a los ojos cuando dijo eso, era la primera persona que me lo decía.**

**-¿Me… me crees?- me costaba creer que fuera cierto lo que decía.**

**-Te creo.- repitió.**

**-Aún así yo no tengo dinero para pagarte.- espeté.- ¿Por qué querrías ser mi abogado?**

**-Porque estoy investigando el asesinato de Billy Black.- explicó.- No creo que seas la culpable, además tienes que ser una persona de buenos sentimientos para que Esme haya jugado la condicional por pelear con otra reclusa para salvarte la vida.**

**-¿Esme?- entonces recordé a la señora que me salvó de que me apuñalara la pelirroja diabólica de nuevo.**

**-Sí, Esme, mi madre adoptiva.- sonrió, he hizo que resaltaran unos graciosos hoyuelos que lo hacían ver un poco infantil.**

**-¿Y ella está bien?- pregunté preocupada.**

**-Sí, solo esta sancionada y ya no podrá optar a la condicional por lo menos en bastante tiempo.- se rió.- La pelirroja quedó para el arrastre.**

**Y así fue como me fui haciendo muy amiga de Emmett y él siempre estuvo apoyándome.**

**Días después salí del hospital, de nuevo a la cárcel, pero ya no tenía miedo, quizás era porque no estaba sola, o porque era más fuerte después de todo. No lo sé.**

**-Hola Renesmee.- me saludó Esme, la señora que me salvó.- Me da mucho gusto que estés mejor.**

**-Gracias a ti.- la abracé.- Si no hubieras llegado no sé qué hubiera pasado…**

**-Shh… ni lo digas.- me sonrió.- Yo sé que eres inocente, tú no mataste a Billy.**

**-¿Billy?- hice una mueca.- ¿Le conocías?**

**-Sí.- suspiró.- Mi familia y la de él fuimos socios alguna vez, pero después entraron personas de intenciones turbias en los negocios.- miró fijamente a la nada.- Y aquí estoy.**

**La incité a que siguiera hablando.**

**-Me acusaron de desfalco y no se celebró un juicio justo.- susurró con desprecio.- Todo por culpa de los malditos Volturis. Ellos fueron los que me acusaron injustamente y los que estoy segura que están manipulando y sobornando a jueces y fiscales para que no celebren un juicio justo.**

**No sabía que decir, solo la volví a abrazar.**

**Desde ese momento Esme fue como una madre para mí.**

…**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Esme salió de la cárcel hace un año, jurando vengarse de los Volturis por lo que le hicieron a ella y su familia, no me cabía en la cabeza que a esa mujer con tan buenos sentimientos la hayan llenado de tanto odio. Pero la vida es injusta. Yo lo sé muy bien.

…**FLASH BACK… (Hace un año)**

**Habíamos pasado por innumerables ataques desde lo que le pasó a Victoria, lo que hizo que me volviera más fuerte de lo que jamás pensé y el apodo de "Muñeca" se fue extendiendo hasta que la misma policía me llamaba así allí. **

**Un día Emmett vino con la gran noticia de que a Esme ya la pondrían en libertad. Fue como un soplo de aire fresco, que la liberaran ya. Ella no debía de estar aquí.**

**-Te voy a extrañar.- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.- Seguro que te vas a olvidar de mí.**

**-No digas tonterías.- hizo un ademán de restarle importancia.- Tú eres como una hija para mí.**

**-Lo sé.- me reí.- Sólo estaba bromeando. Era solamente imposible que una mujer como tú estuviera en este nido de víboras.**

**-Este tampoco es tú lugar.- me miró fijamente.- Te prometo que te voy a sacar de aquí cueste lo que me cueste.**

**-¿Sabes, Esme?- le dije.- Eres como un ángel.**

**-No, Renesmee.- negó con la cabeza.- Si hay alguien que es un ángel esa eres tú, no te mereces lo que te han hecho. Pero te juro que lo van a pagar, porque tengo mis ligeras sospechas de que tu caso y el mío están muy relacionados.**

…**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Dentro de muy poco iba a salir de este horrible lugar, no sabía dónde ir después pero ahora mismo, ¿qué más daba?

Lo importante era que iba a ser libre, por fin, siete años después volveré a sentir lo que es ser libre.

-Te vamos a extrañar, Muñeca.- me dijo una de mis mejores amigas, Kate.- Nos vas a hacer mucha falta.

-Y vosotras a mí.- les respondí.

Desde que Esme se había marchado, Kate y Carmen se habían convertido en mis mejores amigas aquí, y por supuesto no las iba ni abandonar ni mucho menos olvidar.

-Os prometo que os sacaré de este lugar.- las abracé.- Sois mis mejores amigas.

-Renesmee Carlie Swan.- gritó la oficial de policía.- Es la hora.

-Esto es un hasta pronto.- les dije.- Nos volveremos a ver, chicas.

La primera impresión cuando estaba saliendo de ese lugar era de ilusión y de sed de justicia, porque me debe él culpable siete años de mi vida.

Afuera estaba aparcado un lujoso coche negro, con las ventanas tintadas, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Esme, una nueva Esme a la que vi por última vez, se veía hermosa en un caro vestido color esmeralda que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos verdes, unos zapatos de tacón blancos y un bolso de marca negro.

-Bienvenida a la libertad Renesmee.

**¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**¿Reviews, opiniones, críticas…?**

**¡Miles de Besos!**

_Angie._


	3. De Renesmee Swan a Vanessa Wolfe

**NESSIE POV**

Llegamos a donde vive Esme, una gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, parecía increíble, como salida de una de las películas que parece solo ficción, con la fachada pintada impecablemente de blanco, grandes ventanales, rodeada por un hermoso jardín, el interior era igual de lujoso, todo estaba en tamaños extra grandes, por ejemplo la cocina era como del tamaño de nuestra habitación para veinte niñas en el orfanato, y cada habitación tenía su propio baño, había por lo menos diez habitaciones en la casa, a cuál más iluminada, todo era… ¡guau!

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Esme sonriéndome.

-¿Estás de broma?- ahogué un grito.- Es… increíble Esme, ¿toda esta casa para ti sola?

-Para mí sola no.- negó con la cabeza aún sonriéndome.- Para nosotras.

-¿Nosotras?- pregunté escéptica.- ¿De verdad?

-Sí.- se sentó en el sofá color crema en el gran salón.- Ven aquí.- señaló el lugar a su lado.

-Renesmee, tenemos que comenzar con tu formación.

-¿Formación?- repetí en forma de pregunta.

-Sí, verás… en todo este tiempo que he estado en prisión he estado ideando la forma de volver a entrar en la empresa y así desenmascarar a los Volturis.- me miró expectante a lo que asentí.- Tengo cuentas en el extranjero y fueron las que me sirvieron para formar mi propia empresa y entrar al mundo de las inversiones.- suspiró.- No me voy a andar con rodeos, tengo una intuición de quién mató a Billy Black e impidió que se celebrara un juicio justo a tu favor.

-¿Y la formación esa para que sería?

-Te voy a ser sincera, esta Renesmee tiene que morir.- me miró con ternura.- Tienes que transformarte cariño, en este tiempo quiero encargarme de tu educación, tu aspecto, tus modales, tienes que convertirte en toda una dama de sociedad si quieres entrar a esa empresa…

-… Y descubrir quién es ese maldito asesino.- terminé por ella.

-Exacto Renesmee y para eso tienes que dejar de ser tú.

-¿Dejar de ser yo?

-A partir de ahora no eres Renesmee Swan, tienes que cambiar tu nombre.

_Un nuevo nombre, un nuevo comienzo._

_Encontrar al asesino._

_Limpiar mi nombre._

-Vanessa… Vanessa Wolfe.- dije con extraño entusiasmo.- Mi nombre será Vanessa Wolfe.

-Muy bien Renesmee, hablaré ahora mismo con Emmett para que te consiga tu nueva identidad.- se quedó pensativa.- Pero para que no haya confusiones los que sabemos tu verdadero nombre te llamaremos Nessie.

-Nessie… me gusta Nessie.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente comencemos con mi "formación", la verdad es que estaba muy ilusionada por este nuevo comienzo y oportunidad que me estaba dando Esme, si hubiera conocido a mi madre me hubiera gustado que fuera como ella, toda ella es bondad, aunque su corazón ahora mismo esté lleno de rencor.

A mí siempre me gustó mucho leer y estudiar pero ya no pude continuarlos y volver a retomarlos y hacer una carrera es algo excepcional, completamente.

-Nessie, este va a ser el encargado de enseñarte todo lo que debes de saber para estar en la cima de nuestros negocios.- dijo señalando a un hombre alto, delgado de cabello negro, ojos grises y con una sonrisa muy amigable.- Es Eleazar.

-Eleazar, ella es Vanessa Wolfe.

-Encantado de conocerte.- dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-Igualmente.- dije apretándosela y agitándola fuerte.

-Nessie….- me reprendió Esme.

-Lo siento Eleazar.- dije sintiendo como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

_En serio que eres bruta Renesmee, casi le descolocas el brazo._

-No hay problema.- se rió Eleazar a lo que Esme le siguió.

-Ay, Ness, ¡qué voy a hacer contigo!- exclamó Esme.

Creo que mi cara no tenía que envidiar al color de un tomate maduro, porque se calentó bastantes grados. Tendría que esforzarme en tener los modales de Esme si quería seguir con el plan.

-Muy bien, pasemos, te queda mucho por estudiar querida.

Al abrir el libro parecía fácil, en serio que parecía, pero no entiendo nada, es como si hablaran en chino, simplemente nada.

¿Tan difícil es manejar una empresa? ¿Estudiar todas esas teorías? Y después estaban las palabras esas raras como: _marketing, mercadotecnia, antropología, sociología…_

-En serio, esto es muy difícil Esme.- me quejé mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mis manos y miraba la pizarra con unas estadísticas.- ¿En serio requiere estudiar todo esto?

-Vamos, Ness.- me animó.- Es muy fácil, en cuanto manejes esto pasaremos a otra fase… recuerda nuestro objetivo.

_Encontrar al asesino._

_Encontrar la forma que los Volturis paguen sus crímenes._

_Un nuevo comienzo._

_Toda una dama._

-Continuemos.- al escuchar esa palabra Esme y Eleazar sonrieron y alegremente siguieron explicándome todos esos conceptos.

.

.

Meses después conseguir aprender todos los conceptos y ser una experta en finanzas y administración de empresas, así como en marketing, ahora según Esme, íbamos por la fase dos, cambio de imagen.

-Nessie, te presento a mi hija, Alice.- dijo señalando a una chica de bajita y delgada, de ojos azules y cabello corto negro.

-Encanta de conocerte.- me abrazó con más fuerza de la normal para ser tan pequeñaja.

-Igual… Igualmente.- sonreí ante la muestra de afecto.

-Mi madre me ha llamado para una misión.- dio saltitos por toda la sala.- Y Alice Cullen no se resiste a una misión.

-O sea que tú eres la hija verdadera de Esme, ¿no?- ella asintió.- Y Emmett es adoptado, por eso no lleva el apellido Cullen.

-Exacto Nessie.- explicó Esme.- Los padres de Emmett murieron cuando él tenía diez años, por eso conserva el apellido McCarty.

-Bueno, bueno, a lo que vamos.- interrumpió la pequeñaja.- Esto va a ser una misión complicada.

-¡Oye!- me quejé.- Tampoco soy tan fea.

-Oh, no he querido decir eso, es solo que te vamos a tener que… pulir.

-¿Pulir?- fruncí el ceño.

-Imagínate que eres un diamante.- continuó Alice.- Pero en bruto.

-¿Bruto?- fruncí los labios.

-Exacto.- coincidió.- Pero a fin de cuentas diamante.

Y así fue como comenzó la tortura de Alice, que si probarme vestidos, que si manicura, pedicura, depilación.

-¡Ay!- me quejé mientras daba un tirón de un pegote de cera que había puesto la estilista en mi labio superior.- ¡Qué dolor, joder!

-Nessie…- me regañó Esme.

-Lo siento Esme.

-Tengo que concederte que eso duele.- se rió.- Pero recuérdalo, modales.

Después de esa tortura, vino la sesión de peluquería en la que me tuve que despedir de mi cabello largo hasta la cintura, por un corte a media espalda que me hacía ver más elegante, me rizaron las pestañas, querían cambiarme el color del cabello, a lo que me negué rotundamente.

-El color no.- me crucé de brazos.- Alice, no te atrevas.

-Vamos Nessie, se verá mejor de un color, castaño oscuro o incluso dorado.- hizo su típico puchero.

_No me vas a convencer duende chantajista._

-No Alice, de verás.- hice un puchero que aprendí muy bien de ella.

-Está bien, pero no vale copiar mis muecas.- se cruzó teatralmente de brazos.

…

…

Era la quinta vez que me caía desde que me puse esas trampas mortales, llamadas zapatos de tacón, en estas dos semanas de mi cambio radical _marca Alice Cullen_, me encontraba realmente agotada, y me estaban saliendo hematomas.

-Alice.- intenté convencerla.- Mira esos zapatos, que cómodos se ven que son y no hay posibilidades de que me caiga.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó horrorizada.- ¿En serio crees que te voy a dejar ir en deportivas a la empresa?

-Sí…- me encogí de hombros.

-¡Estás loca!- gritó.- Mira esos Versace.

Suspiré, nunca iba a convencer al duende de las compras de no llevar esos incómodos zapatos.

_Puede que a Renesmee no les guste… pero a Vanessa le tendrán que gustar._

…

Una semana después, Esme me anunció el gran día de anunciar que éramos socios inversionistas en la empresa, porque puso acciones a mi nombre, bueno… al de Vanessa, por lo que poseo un porcentaje de _Black Corporation, Volturi & associates._

-Volturi no sabe que soy la compradora de parte de sus acciones.- dijo mientras cenábamos la noche anterior.- Por lo que mañana en la junta directiva vamos a dejarlos con la boca abierta, la mujer a la que tuvo años encerrada injustamente regresa para recuperar lo que es suyo.

-Y a la que tuvieron siete años condenada por un asesinato que no cometió regresa para buscar justicia.- alcemos las copas de vino tinto.

-Brindemos por eso Vanessa.- sonrió recordando nuestra broma personal de los nombres.

Terminamos de cenar y Esme me dirigió a su despacho, para mostrarme aspectos básicos que tenía que saber mañana.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté cuando me senté en el sofá de cuero marrón de su gran despacho lleno de libros.

Encendió la televisión que estaba conectada al ordenador y en ella aparecieron diferentes fotos.

-A ellos son a quienes nos vamos a encontrar en la corporativa, Nessie.- me explicó.

Le dio un clic a una imagen y se maximizó cubriendo la gran pantalla de plasma que era la enorme televisión.

En la imagen salió un hombre rubio, delgado, de ojos azules oscuro, barba de unos cuantos días y sonrisa que daba escalofríos.

-Él es Caius Volturi, hermano de Aro Volturi y Marco Volturi, un hombre mezquino y calculador, no confíes en él.

-No pensaba hacerlo.- me estremecí.- Ese hombre es siniestro.

-Aún no has visto al peor, Aro Volturi.

Retrocedió en la pantalla e hizo clic a otra foto, que también se maximizo y volvió a cubrir la pantalla completa; esta vez era una muchacha rubia, que no tendría más de veintiséis años, de grandes ojos azules y sonrisa noble. Ella no tenía pinta de ser calculadora.

-Esta muchacha es Jane Volturi, es un amor de muchacha, a la que intentan manipular su padre, Caius y su tío Aro, no confíes mucho en ella.

-Lo capto, alguien con el apellido Volturi no es de confianza.

-Exactamente, Nessie.

En la siguiente imagen apareció un muchacho de cabello muy parecido a Jane, solo que con el cabello oscuro, sus ojos azules idénticos y una sonrisa de conquistador.

-Alec Volturi, hermano gemelo de Jane, frívolo, calculador y…

-Y un mujeriego, tengo que tener cuidado porque se querrá meter en mis pantalones.- la corté.- Bueno, en mi caso falda.

-Así es.

Otra imagen más, era un tipo de pelo castaño, con rasgos que parecieran cansados, ojos marrones apagados y facciones serias.

-El es Marcus Volturi, no he podido recaudar más información aparte de que es viudo, su esposa murió en extrañas circunstancias.- suspiró.- A él no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, pero su apellido lo dice todo.

Después de esa imagen, me mostró otra de un hombre de pelo negro, ojos azul claros, piel muy clara y sonrisa diabólica.

-Es el Aro Volturi, el líder y peor del clan Volturi, es un hombre sin escrúpulos que es capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir sus planes.

-Suena… perverso.- murmuré.

-Lo es, es el hombre más despiadado que conozco.

Después de las imágenes de los Volturis, vinieron las de los Black.

-Ella es Leah Clearwater, la esposa de Jacob Black, no la verás mucho por la empresa, su mayor trabajo es gastarse el dinero de su esposo.- dijo señalando a la imagen de una mujer hermosa, de tez bronceada, ojos castaños claros, se notaba que tenía muchísima clase.

Después de verla, deseé de alguna manera, no ser tan pálida, destilar clase, y no tener el pelo, tan… cobrizo.

-Y por último este es Jacob Black, heredero universal de Billy Black, un gran muchacho, pero es desconfiado y hosco.- y entonces al verlo, ver su tez bronceada, su sonrisa arrebatadora, sus ojos negros como la noche, lo recordé.

"_**Eres una maldita"**_

"_**Me voy a encargar de que te pudras en la cárcel"**_

"_**¡Asesina!"**_

"_**Vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a mi familia"**_

Estuve meses teniendo pesadillas por culpa de esas palabras que me dijo, ese tipo… Jacob Black, no le culpo, su padre era el muerto, pero él me culpó sin escucharme si quiera, pero se lo voy a conceder, le voy a conceder el entregarle al verdadero asesino de su padre.

_Y entonces, prometo que me alejaré para siempre de los Black._

**¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**¿Reviews, opiniones, críticas…?**

**¡Miles de Besos!**

_Angie._


	4. Reencuentro con viejos enemigos

**JACOB POV**

Me desperté y lo primero que vi esa mañana era a Leah, que estaba dormida, tumbada de espaldas y lo único que le cubría su cuerpo esbelto era una la sábana de seda blanca, es una mujer realmente hermosa y la que me apoyo cuando murió mi padre, nuestra relación es más bien física, aunque era lo que cualquier hombre podría desear, no me pude enamorar.

Me levante de la cama, me fui directamente darme una ducha, hoy sería la reunión en la que conoceríamos a los inversoras y accionistas "secretos", pues fue un abogado el que hizo los tramites a nombre de ellos.

Salí de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en la cadera y fui a la habitación, dónde Leah ya había traído el desayuno en una bandeja.

-Pensé que podíamos desayunar en la cama.- sonrió.- Así te relajas antes de ir a esa reunión.

Sabía que a mi esposa no le agradaba para nada que me pasara casi todo el día en la oficina, pero esa es mi vida, el legado que me dejó Billy y lo iba a mantener.

-¿Hoy no tienes ningún compromiso social?- pregunté mientras me ponía los bóxers.

-Sí, hoy tengo una sesión de fotos para promocionar una fragancia de Carolina Herrera.- contestó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su mierda dietética.

La familia de Leah, los Clearwater, eran una familia con muchísimo dinero, pero unas inversiones en el pasado los dejaron "casi" en la quiebra, cuando me casé con ella logramos rescatarlos de la ruina, al casarse conmigo Leah se convirtió en una celebridad y en una modelo cotizada.

Me vestí, con un traje negro Armani hecho a medida, una camisa blanca y mocasines negros.

-Ya me tengo que ir.- anuncié y sin esperar respuesta salí de la habitación.

Llegué al garaje y me subí a mi coche, un Aston Martin plateado, con los cristales tintados.

El trayecto fue de unos quince minutos, llegaba justo a tiempo para la reunión.

-Buenos días.- fui saludando uno por uno con un apretón suave de manos.

_Parece ser que aún no han llegado los nuevos socios._

Pasaron diez minutos y seguían sin llegar, a mi no es que me agradara, pero tampoco me importaba, pero los Volturis se estaban comenzando a impacientar.

-¡Qué informal que es esta gente!- se quejó Caius.

-Toda la razón hermano.- secundó Aro.- Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que estar esperando como unos idiotas.

-No se preocupen.- dijo una elegante señora.- Ya hemos llegado.

**NESSIE POV**

Sé que Alice me dijo que tenía que dormir esta noche, pero no pude, solo de pensar en encontrarme con toda esta gente, con Jacob Black, hacía que la piel se me erizara.

_¿Cómo será volver a ver esos ojos? ¿Seguirán cargados de odio?_

_¿Me reconocerá?_

_¡Dios Mío! ¿En qué me he metido?_

Suspiré y entonces me obligué a recordar él por qué de meterme en todo este lío.

_Para encontrar al asesino._

Eso era, encontrar al asesino y limpiar mi nombre, eso es lo que tengo que hacer, buscar justicia.

Volví a mirar el despertador, y marcaba las 5:00 am, ¿por qué pasa el tiempo tan lento? No lo entiendo, quiero ya pasar el mal trago de mañana.

Al ver que no podía dormir, bajé a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y para mi sorpresa allí estaba Esme.

-¿Insomnio?- rió suavemente cuando entré a la cocina.

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir.- comenté.- ¿Estás nerviosa?

-No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros.- Estoy como una chiquilla en su primer día de clases.

-Nada que ver.- bebí un trago de agua.- El primer día de clases esperas a ver a tus amigas de nuevo, ¿cierto?

-Pues sí.- asintió.- Pero este no es un reencuentro de viejos amigos, si no de viejos enemigos.

-Sabes, yo también estoy nerviosa.- expliqué.- Sigo recordando esos ojos negros mirándome con infinito odio, con repulsión y las piernas comienzan a temblarme.

-Tranquila, tú y yo estamos juntas en esto.- apretó suavemente mi mano.- Además no sabrá que eres Renesmee, el creerá que eres Vanessa.

-¿Y si me reconoce?

-No lo hará.- negó con la cabeza.- Soy yo misma, que he vivido contigo por años en la cárcel y me cuesta trabajo que eres Renesmee y no otra persona.

Sonreí, tenía el don de transmitirme tranquilidad, con su sonrisa y sus palabras.

-Me recuerdas mucho a Edward.- sus ojos se tornaron nostálgicos.- Cuando te preocupas te pellizcas el puente de la nariz sin darte cuenta.

Ahora que lo decía, era cierto cada vez que me preocupaba o pensaba que algo iba a salir mal mi reacción era pellizcarme el puente de mi nariz.

-¿Quién es Edward?

-Oh, el es mi otro hijo.- explicó.- Bueno, es el hijo de mi difunto esposo Carlisle y de su anterior esposa.

-¿Y dónde está él?

-Él está en Londres junto a su esposa Tanya.- suspiró.- Hace mucho tiempo que no lo he visto.

Seguimos un rato en silencio hasta que se levantó de la silla, respiró hondo y me dijo:- Deberíamos de ir preparándonos, a las ocho es la reunión y es un buen trayecto.

-Cierto, voy a darme un baño.- la seguí hasta el pasillo y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Llené la bañera y comencé a mirar por los estantes las diferentes sales de baño que había; decidí por echar la que tenía fragancia a coco. El baño surtió el efecto deseado y me relajé. Creo que me quede dormida porque no supe cuanto tiempo estuve metida, solo cuando el agua comenzó a helarse y mis dedos a lucir como pasas de arrugados me salí.

Me puse el albornoz y salí a la habitación para cambiarme de ropa, cuando entré lo que menos esperé es que hubiera alguien sentado en mi cama y por supuesto reaccioné gritando.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó.- Llevo esperándote un buen rato.

-Me has asustado Alice.- dije con la mano aun en el pecho.- En serio, tienes que dejar de poner esa cara de psicótica de las compras.

-Bueno… bueno.- comenzó a revolotear por la habitación.- Toma esto, y vístete, que falta maquillarte y peinarte todavía.

Me vestí con una blusa sin mangas en tejido crepe con pliegues en la parte delantera y efecto lazada al cuello de color esmeralda, encima de ella una falda lápiz en tejido satinado color negro, zapatos peep toe color negro.

_Genial, voy a tener que preocuparme de no estamparme contra el suelo encima de todo. Malditos tacones._

-Ya estoy lista.- le dije saliendo del baño, donde había ido para vestirme.- ¿Qué tal?

-Perfecta.- aplaudió.- Me admiro yo misma, que buena soy asesorando.

Me peinó dejando mi cobrizo cabello suelto y mis bucles ahora perfectamente definidos cayendo en cascada por mi espalda, y de maquillaje solo dejé que usara brillo labial.

-Un poco de sombra de ojos.- me intentaba convencer.

-No Alice, sabes que no me gusta maquillarme.- suspiré mientras me ponía de pie.

Nos dirigimos una Alice enfurruñada y yo al piso de abajo dónde Esme estaba hablando con el chófer.

-Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.- dije al ver la hora que era.

-Eso es lo que queremos Nessie.- dijo con una sonrisa Esme.- Ellos esperarán por nosotros.

Por todo el camino estuve hecha un manojo de nervios, aunque ella se veía tranquila y tan elegante como siempre.

Iba vestida con un vestido sin mangas con parte superior lisa de color blando, cuello redondo con pliegues, falda lápiz con tejido a rayas y abertura en la parte delantera color gris perla, combinado con un par de zapatos de salón en piel con punta y tacón de aguja color negro.

-Ya hemos llegado.- anunció emocionada.

Nos bajemos del coche y entramos a las lujosas oficinas, dónde una amable secretaria nos recibió y nos acompañó a la sala de juntas.

-¡Qué informal que es esta gente!- se quejó el que reconocí como Caius.

-Toda la razón hermano.- secundó… Aro.- Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que estar esperando como unos idiotas.

-No se preocupen.- interrumpió sus quejas Esme haciendo que todos nos miraran.- Ya hemos llegado.

Sentía la que la sala entera tenía sus ojos clavados en nosotros, pero yo solo pude fijarme en un solo par de ojos, de color tan oscuro como la noche.

_Los ojos de Jacob Black_

**¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**¿Reviews, opiniones, críticas…?**

**¡Miles de Besos!**

_Angie._


End file.
